The Dreamer & the Cursed
by Kuro'Usagihime
Summary: Rin is a girl that is quite different from other people. She's special yet unstable. Due to this, she has a certain fear of something - her self in her dreams. Then comes a voice in her dreams, that talked about a world of magic and of changing her fate. She is then taken to another world - a world different from her own, and in here - she might be able to face her fears or not.
1. Chapter 1

*****RIN KAGAMINE*****

Cool wind passes through me and I open my eyes. A smile forms on my lips as I've realized, I'm here again – in a certain place that I truly love.

It is a place that only me knows. For this place only exists in my dreams. The vast horizon across the blue calm sea, the clouds afloat so peacefully in the clear blue skies, the wind blowing through my hair and the coldness it brings to my skin and the fresh smell of ocean water splashing through the shore.

I am here, standing still.

The first time I discovered this place, I asked myself of why aren't I living in this wonderful place? Of why does this place exists in my dreams? And of why this can't be real?

I take a breath of the fresh air. This is how I want to live my life – at peace just like the sea and the sky.

I hear a clank and something being rubbed by the white sands. And like in theatres, there is a spotlight on a bottle pushed by the waves to the shore.

 _Is it a clue? A letter?_

I run to pick it and found that there is a rolled paper inside. I try to pry it open but it doesn't budge. I look around for another spotlight, for another way to open the bottle and see what's inside. Then there it is, a white stone as big as my fist. I'll break the bottle.

Bringing the bottle with me, I pick the rock. I gently place the bottle on the sands and raise my hand which holds the stone. I am about to smash the bottle when someone – a man, calls.

 _Could it be?_

 ** _"!"_**

I turn around, leaving the stone and the bottle.

 _"Where are you?"_ I ask, looking for that voice, hoping that I'll be able to finally see him.

" ** _Here."_** The voice is frantic but warm, and nostalgic. Every time I hear him, my heart aches and it longs for him. I want to scream out and call him and when he appears in front of me – I'll hug him and tell him of how I miss him. Despite of not knowing him.

The voice is everywhere. I can't find him.

I start to run anywhere, hoping to see spotlights.

 ** _"In here! Rin! I'm here!"_**

" _Where are you? I can't find you."_

My favorite place disappears, leaving only a wide space of blankness of light and me, alone in that place.

 ** _"Don't come for me."_**

I halt.

" _Why?"_

 ** _"Because… you'll get hurt."_**

" _I won't."_

The voice becomes silent and in front of me suddenly appears a whole body sized mirror. It is quite old and mystical symbols are etched on its frame. The mirror has a few scratches on it but it can still show my reflection.

A blonde girl with red eyes. She is not so tall despite her age and she is quite beautiful – with her big eyes, long eyelashes, bright cheeks and naturally plump lips – she looks like a goddess – well, that's how most people tell her. But despite her beauty, she knows, that it isn't enough to cover the sins she'd committed.

I look away from my reflection.

 ** _"See… I told you. Stay away."_**

 _"You're not playing fair,"_ I whisper.

The mirror's symbols starts to fade, followed by the frame and slowly, the mirror.

 _"Wait!"_ I shout and reach for the fading mirror. _"I need to ask you first!"_

 ** _"It's time for you to wake up Rin. Forget this. Forget this and live your present."_**

 _"No!"_

 **"And the mirror disappeared. And so is his voice. But you didn't wake up. No – you couldn't."** another voice enters. It is a girl's, younger than mine.

Upon hearing her, my dream had become a nightmare. That, I know.

I fall to my knees and close my eyes.

 _Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! I need to wake up!_

The white blankness that surrounds me turns to black. Someone's cold hands touch my neck, chills start to overcome me.

She suddenly pulls my hair and I grunt in pain but I don't open my eyes.

 **"I won't let you wake up yet."**

I continue to pray my chant. I need to wake up now.

 **"You need to look at me first, RIN."**

 _NO! I won't! EVER!_

 **"LOOK AT ME! RIN!"**

"Rin!" I am awaken by a blonde spectacled man of 50s. His expression showing great worry as he holds me up on my bed. "Did you have that dream again?"

I blink and look around me – a room with yellow and orange wallpaper. A study desk beside the one-sized bed which I'm laying at, and closed white closets across the bed beside the open door. My room.

I am still dazed and is out of it when the man shakes me again.

"Rin! You are Rin, right? My daughter?" he stares at me, his green eyes are a bit teary, there is a bit hint of fear – not in me but of something else, and there is worry – a lot of it.

I slowly nod. My throat is parched. I try to speak but my voice breaks. I realize that my back is wet from sweat – I feel so sticky and hot.

"Here," the man gives me a blue water bottle, "Drink this. It'll make you feel calmer."

I open the cap. Before I can drink it, I smell something different from the water in the bottle. A pill was put in this. I close it and give it back to him.

"I… don't want… to sleep…"

He looks at me, dumbfounded at first but he lets it go. He grabs another water bottle and gives it to me. "Here. That one doesn't have a sleeping pill on it. Drink it to hydrate yourself."

Like the first one, I smell it first before drinking. When I find out he is not lying, I finish it all up in one drink.

"Thanks... Leon," I give the now empty bottle to him and he smiles. He gives me a gentle pat on my head.

"I'm going downstairs to call Miriam," upon hearing the name, I instantly give him a look of relief which I didn't notice. "You'd like that, I know," he grins. "Come downstairs after you've changed your clothes, alright?" he winks at me and closes the door.

I had taken a bath and changed my clothes. I stare at the digital clock beside my bed: 4:59 it says, a minute before it rings. Before it rings, I'll turn it off. 8, 7, 6, 5 –

There is a knock on the door before it opens.

"Rin? Miriam's here."

The alarm goes on and I turn it off. I stand up and look at the person beside Leon, a beautiful young lady who has light blonde hair and soft royal blue eyes.

I was holding it back since I woke up but when I saw her, tears come flowing down immediately. I run towards her and wail and cry as much as I can.

* * *

"Will she be fine?" Leon asked Miriam as soon as Rin had calmed down and is now watching the television. He whispered so Rin won't hear their conversation.

"She'll be fine, as long as she stays here," she assured him but her expression lacks strength and assurance. This made Leon worry more.

"But, the mirror is here. Would it be better to let her stay with you?"

"And let her remember faster than we expect? No. She stays here with you. You just need to lock that mirror and everything will be fine," her hands are shivering and deep inside she thinks that it is not fine. Somehow and somewhen, Rin will be called back again. She took a deep breath and reminded herself, _it'll be fine. She won't go back._

Rin on the other hand, finds the news in the television more self-deteriorating. There's only news about Neo-children on the TV and of how people hates them. She tried to turn the thing off but she couldn't. Maybe because she thinks that they are right. Neo-children should be hated.

On the year 2020, a plague killed most of the people in the world. And because of the high death rates and low birth rates, society is dying, thus, Tech Sorcerer, Leon Kagamine, created life after death. He managed to give life to dead people but in exchange of emotions. These people are called Neo-Children. Neo-Children were nothing like humans, they were mostly machines. Since their brain had already stopped functioning, a program was installed in their bodies so they can think, communicate and be with humans.

But when the plague was killed, and humans started to propagate again, fear was felt towards the Neo-Children. Because Neo-Children are made to be one of the bests in order to fulfill the missing blanks in the society. They are geniuses, full of charm and beauty, grace, and strength. They are once called Elites of the Society at the peak of their popularity. But now, they are scorned, feared and sought for to be slaves because afterall, they do not have emotions.

But, there is one Neo-Child that was granted a miracle. She can dream, she can cry, she can feel happy and sad. She can feel. And she is special.

That child is Rin.

But despite her specialness, her feelings brought her something more dangerous. And that's what makes her afraid.

Rin finally turned off the television and threw the remote on the sofa. She groaned and curled herself into a ball with a pillow.

Leon and Miriam are the only ones who know her secret, that she is a Neo-Child. Because if people finds out, she would become an outcast, she could be bullied or worse, be sent to a facility which 'deals' with Neo-Children.

She gave a sigh and wished, "If only I exist in a different world. I could be who I am."

* * *

 *****RIN KAGAMINE*****

Class bell rings and I gather my things into my bag. My wrist watch says that it is already 3:30. Crap. I'm late.

I dash outside the room and off to the next building, avoiding people's gaze as I did.

I never really liked people staring at me, because – well, I have this certain insecurity aside from me being a whole lot different from other people.

I have weird eyes.

Well, actually, they're very pretty. They are in the shade of light blue that changes its color into red whenever I feel negative emotions such as depression and anger (also include intense emotions such as excitement.)

But sometimes, people stare at me (whenever the eye color changes) and look at me so fearfully for they don't know what I am. (Or what trick I used.) So, I just decided to avoid eye contact to other people whenever I'm down or about to explode in anger because of the shifts of eye color.

And right now, I have no idea what color my eyes are, since I've been feeling down since this morning.

So on I walked.

This school is the sixth school where I've enrolled to. Because of circumstances, me and Dad never did settled immediately in a single place not until a year ago. And to be honest, the environment is not so bad but classes are such a bore (since I knew the topics already) and since I am a beauty (to be honest, after I've transferred, I got a lot of love letters in my lockers and was asked out by some higher students) I try to keep a low profile because I also got some jealous acts from my girl classmates.

But few months after I've enrolled, I heard melodious voices singing in acapella. I was drawn by the voices and found the music room, where children from the Grade School class were practicing their piece for an upcoming recital. Their pianist, Miki, a red-haired cheerful junior high, welcomed me gleefully and asked me of my opinion about their piece.

 _Their voices are amazing but as a whole, they sucked_.

Is what I answered, ignoring the fact that they're just grade schoolers.

And after that, I started to advise them things which awed them, which led to me becoming their coach from then on.

I don't remember how I know things about singing but when I'm singing, I feel at ease, happy even, at peace.

The singing voices enter my ears as I am close to the music room. I close my eyes, listening carefully.

Ahh… they are much better.

A picture flashes in my mind.

A golden haired lady singing in the wind.

I blink open my eyes.

It is so clear that I'm afraid I am dreaming again.

I open the door to the music room and is greeted by children running towards me and hugging me.

"How do we sound today Rin?"

"Rin sing for us again today!"

"Rin! Rin! Sing with us!"

A smile escapes from my lips. "Of course."

A song? A song?

The children are in front of me, sitting on their legs on the floor. Anticipating the magic that I can do. Miki is with them, looking up at me like the children, wide eyed and excited.

What would I sing today?

The image comes back again but this time, a melody plays in my mind. Soft, entangling, addicting.

I take a deep breath and I breathe the melody with lyrics from a language that I do not know, yet, it is so familiar. Like something I've known then. Something I know too well. Something wonderful, yet something very, very sad.

Yes, this song was created by _him._

 _Him?_

 _Who was he?_

Suddenly, I am overwhelmed by deep sadness. Tears are flowing. My heart aches.

 _Who are you? Where are you?_

The feeling abruptly stops. My ears ring. My body becomes heavy. My sight blurs and fades as I've lost consciousness.

I can hear the drops of rain.

Yet, I can't see anything, I can't feel the droplets. It is too dark. Too cold.

I call for Dad. For Miriam. But they're not here.

The feeling of loneliness and fear comes.

I am alone. In this darkness. Just like that time.

 _"Why are you crying?"_ the golden-haired woman who appeared in my vision asks me, standing in front of me. Her eyes are full of worry and she aska again, _"Why are you crying, dear Rin?"_

Crying? Am I crying?

I don't know. I can't see, I can't feel a thing.

I turn away her. I answer something but it is too dark, I can't even hear my voice. But she hears me and she gives a sad look, full of remorse and guilt.

Hey. Don't be sad.

I try to reach for her but she faded. She faded with a soft smile and shivering hands, tapping my shoulder in the process.

I find myself back at my room.

I figured as much, I've fainted while singing.

I sigh. My dreams are becoming more vivid. Even in daydreams, they appear. Maybe, I'm malfunctioning. Because I have a heart, Dad's system could not carry my emotions anymore. That's why I'm seeing dreams and nightmares that are too vivid to be just a dream.

There is a knock on the door and Dad comes in. Like always, he is wearing a sloppy white coat over a printed shirt and slacks.

"What did you dream today, Rin?" he gently asks. A routine of us every after I woken up at peace (since I only have one nightmare: that horror child, he knows what I've dreamed of when I'm frightened and frantic).

"It was that pretty woman again," I answer, my eyes lowered on my hands as I try to remember every bit of it. "I was in a dark place, I can hear the pitter patter of the rain but I can't feel the droplets. She asked me why I'm crying but I really don't know if I was crying or not. In the end, she faded and she looked hurt."

He gives me a peeled orange and my mood lightened.

"Rin? You've broken our promise."

I don't get to pick an orange and look at him, quite sorry. "Yes. I know. I'm sorry."

"You promised you will not sing again," his voice is prim. The lines on his forehead are a bit thicker as his brows are furrowed and in a frown.

"I…" I can't say an excuse. "I can't help it. I love singing," I whimper.

He sighs, "I know you do but – please, this is for your sake, Rin."

I nod but behind my back, my fingers are crossed.

Singing is the only escape that makes me feel happy.

True, sometimes when I sing, visions appear and I black out but still – the feeling of a note escaping my throat, the feeling of satisfaction as I've reached the high note and the feeling of joy of letting out my feelings in a song. It's priceless.

That's why when the children asked me if I can solo in their group, I agreed and didn't say a word to Dad.

I locked the door to my room and pulled the music sheet that Miki gave me earlier. It's a song that she had written and it's wonderful.

I scan the sheet first and imagines the notes in my mind, music taking place in my mind palace. Then I start humming the piece, correcting myself whenever I get the wrong note. Of course, I am doing my best to do this so silently. If Dad finds out what I'm doing, who knows what he'll do.

It is already 12:54 AM. I was having so much fun that I didn't notice the time. But as I've realized the time, my eyelids became heavy and a yawn came out from my lungs.

I fold the music sheets carefully and place it back in my bag. Drowsily, I hid the bag under my bed and jump on my bed. Before I fade to sleep, I silently hoped that I would have a beautiful dream and not a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

*****LEN MIRRIA*****

I am in a certain place that I truly like.

The skies, the rustling wind by the grass and to my face, the warmth it brings to my skin, and her voice singing a sweet lullaby, simply makes everything perfect.

I am on her lap, contented with all that I have. Not because of the riches and the crown, but because she is there.

I was timid, shy and weak. They say I can never run the dying kingdom. But she thinks otherwise, she said that I can become a great hero, a great ruler, a great king. She said she already sees it in me. These blue eyes that I have, that is as deep as the ocean, shows that I can see through justice, be as kind and have the potential of being stronger than anyone else.

I was happy and complete until she disappeared.

Now, I only exist to bring back my name. I only exist to find her, to be complete again.

But the scenery changes, she disappears and I'm left alone on this field, and a mirror appears in front of me.

It was a mirror that I used to play with when I was young. It was a mirror that became the last puzzle piece that I couldn't solve.

In the mirror, a girl is standing. My chest suddenly aches and I try to reach out for her, only to touch the cold surface of the mirror. She is beautiful. She has golden hair that flows to her legs, eyes that are shining like sapphires and lips that enchant me every second I look at her very face. But she looks sad, she looks like she was about to cry. I ask her about it.

She blinks the tears away and smiles, "I'm just – both happy and sad. Happy that I had met you again and sad for this meeting will mean pain for you and for _her._ "

"Who is _her?"_

She puts her hand on mine but still, the coldness of the mirror becomes the barrier that blocks our touch. "You'll find out soon."

And she disappears. Leaving me in front of that mirror, in front of my reflection.

I open my eyes as sunlight hit me. I groan and cover myself with my blanket.

I ponder a bit.

That weird dream again. When was the last time I haven't dreamt of it? But this time, something new happened, right? She finally talked to me – the girl in the mirror talked to me. Oh boy her voice was beautiful. She might be a goddess.

I sigh.

But what does _she_ means?

Oh well, aren't dreams supposed to be dreams? They are accumulation of fantasies and desires that one wants?

I stand up and laugh at myself.

That's right. That dream is my desires. It couldn't have meant more. That girl couldn't have meant more.

* * *

I am covered with a long, black, annoying hood and cloak. The sanctuary is dry, so dry that I am about to die from the heat from what I'm wearing.

"Please pay attention Sir Kagamine," a brunette in a silver armor named Meiko said.

"Am I really supposed to wear this thing?" I ask, fanning myself.

"Unfortunately, yes. You need full concentration in tracking your enchantress and that coat will help you."

"How so? It's so hot and stuffy, I can't concentrate in this."

"Is that so?" Meiko gives a scoff and raises a brow which she usually does when challenging someone, "Then if you can't, controlling an enchantress is impossible too."

I sigh, shrug and kneel in front of her, "I've been waiting for this moment Meiko. Start the ceremony."

She smiles and raises her sword that was sheathed on her side. I bow down, my left hand on the ground and the right to my chest. I start.

"Here is a son of the four elements, a son of Ami, Era, Sola and Cele. A son of the Cosmos. Born in the family of mirror makers and music players. The name's Mirria Len. I offer thee the thread of my life in exchange of power and strength to rewrite what was already written and to grant my long life wish."

After my introduction, Meiko starts, "With the powers granted within me, as the head of the knights, I grant you thee the power of strength and glory. Let the spirit of the ancient knights guide you," I feel a gentle wind surround me and I hear certain ripples of water. Curiosity hit me and I steal a glance at Meiko. Her eyes close and droplets of water are around her, afloat. I am in awe.

 _So this is what Enchantresses can do._

I am excited. When I find my own enchantress, I'll be able to regain what I've lost.

I close my eyes and concentrate.

* * *

For some time, all I can see is black. But then, the darkness warps and different spheres appear in front of me, each sphere shows different kinds of places and different kinds of people, each sphere emitting different colors of glow. I touch a sphere but it hardens, another sphere made of ice covering it. I touch another sphere and a sphere of fire covers it. Each sphere have different barriers and the darkness has an infinite of these spheres.

I continue to walk endlessly at the display of colorful floating spheres, sometimes, stopping in front of a single sphere to watch the images moving in it – images of contraptions and buildings that I've never seen before.

I am starting to get tired when a voice echoes throughout the darkness – an airy sweet voice, singing a sad folk Rillan love song.

There is a ripple throughout the darkness and from that ripple, a single dot of light shines.

I smile at myself. It's time to find you, my enchantress.

* * *

 *****RIN KAGAMINE*****

There is the gentle wind again and I know, I'm back in my dream world. I open my eyes and the skies and the sea do not fail to make me smile in awe.

I inhale a big breath of the fresh air and shouts, "I AM BACK!" my voice echos _I am back! I am back! Back! Back!_ until it fades.

I giggle at my childishness and starts frolicking around.

Ahh… such a wonderful dream. I hope this doesn't end.

" _Can anyone hear me?"_

That stops me.

Oh no, please don't turn into a nightmare.

 _"Hello? Who's there?"_

This voice is new. This isn't my dream guy and this isn't from that horror girl. Then – "Who are you?"

 _"I asked first. Who are you?"_ answered the voice, in a dignified and strong manner.

"This is my dream. Who are you?!"

 _"Dream? This is my ceremony. Answer me, child."_

An angry vein is about to pop. Why is this new dream so cocky?, "Excuse me but I'm already 18."

 _"With that voice?"_

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY VOICE?!" I exclaim, a bit insulted. True, I do not look like my age at all. I am petite and small but I'm quite confident with my strength and my voice isn't that childish at all – it's just a bit of an airy soprano.

He laughs and something is slightly triggered in my chest, _"Nothing. Actually, it sounds… fine,"_ his voice softens a bit and the welling annoyance disappears and is changed with another feeling which I cannot name.

"Th… Thanks. My name is Rin, by the way."

 _"I'm Len. So – Rin, I would not beat around the bush, would you be mine?"_

Heat raises from my chest to my cheeks, "Y…Y…Yours?! What are you talking about?! This – This- This is so sudden!"

 _"What I mean is would you be my enchantress?"_

"Enchantress?" I clear something that was stuck in my throat, "What's that? A…Anyway, where are you?" I take a deep breath to calm myself. "It's so bothersome talking to space here, can't I see you?"

 _"I don't know. I don't think you can see me though. I'm just a conscience travelling in this 'dream' of yours. And, I am supposed to travel to my enchantress' dream."_

"That enchantress again? I don't know what you're talking about."

 _"Where in Rilla are you, Rin? Why don't you know anything about Enchantresses?"_

Rilla? What's that? "I don't know what you're talking about, Len," I repeat.

There is a minute of silence and I am afraid he disappeared, but he speaks again. " _Then – can you tell me about you, Rin?"_

About me? This is the first time a dream asked me that. Should I? Or should I not?

I look up the sky and try to reach out in the vast blue. "The sky's so beautiful."

 _"The sky? Hmm… I guess so. It's so beautiful yet so vast it can actually take away someone's breath."_

I giggle, "What's that? That's so cheesy. The sky just makes you feel – you know - free."

" _Free from what?"_

"Free from – myself and anything else that binds me from happiness."

Silence.

"I'm sorry for being so random," I bite my lip. Why am I talking like this? "But, you're my dream right? Can I talk to you about someone I know?"

 _"It's fine with me. Talk all you want. I'll listen."_

"You see. I have a friend. She loves, more than anything else, singing with all her heart out. But, when she does, it slowly breaks her soul and if she continues, she will be nothing but an empty shell. What do you think she should do? To do something she loves but kills her, or to do nothing and be trapped and live in a world that doesn't seem to see her?"

 _"Hmm… That's a pretty annoying situation in my opinion. To live but die in the process and to be alive but not living. What do you want to do?"_

"I want to… I mean – my friend - wants the previous but people who love her don't want her to disappear. She also doesn't want them to worry about her anymore. She wants to do what she loves and live at the same time."

 _"Well…Why not do just that?"_

I laugh at his answer, "I hope I can."

 _"You can. Just partner with me."_

"What can you do?"

 _"The Cosmos created a fucked up world. A world which limits one's destiny. We can change that, if you partner up with me. How about you, what can you do, Rin?"_

* * *

The alarm wakes me up. Damn it.

It is such an unusual dream. Yet… it feels… nostalgic, maybe?

There is a knock on the door, "Rin, can I talk to you for a sec?" the door opens and my dad's figure comes in. But something's different. His expression is prim and stoic.

Oh no. Did I do something bad? Or did he found out about the contest?

I like to look under my bed for the sheets but Dad is now seated on my bed. He gives a very long sigh and stares at me.

"W…What is it, Dad?"

"Did you…" he pauses. What? What is it? This tension is bad for my artificial heart!

Then he shakes his head, "Nevermind," and he gives another long sigh.

"Wait, that's making me worry," I exclaim. "Dad, what's the problem?"

The primness of his expression fades into worry and he hugs me to my surprise. "Rin… you know that I love you, right? You are my daughter, always remember that. Even if you'll learn many things from now on, always remember that."

He lets go from his heartfelt hug and gives his signature goofy, nerdy smile. "So, what did you dream today?"

* * *

 *****LEN MIRRIA*****

For almost two weeks, I wore that stuffy cloak, kneel in front of the head knight and communicate to my enchantress through her dreams. Since it is only in dreams we can talk, I need to wait and kneel until she falls asleep and thus the connection will begin, such is the Ceremony of Enlightenment.

As knights, we are trained both physically and spiritually to hold and control the powers of enchantresses. And once our powers mature, that is the time when we can finally hold our enlightenment.

The ceremony usually lasts for weeks or months or even years since to finish the ceremony, the enchantress should accept the knight's plead to her. And now, it is my third week of communicating with Rin, my enchantress.

During the connection, I learned many things about her. She's quite sensitive and is emotionally struggling somehow. As an enchantress, I think her circumstance isn't healthy at all.

Enchantresses are beings of nature magic. They are sensitive and to mention, all powerful. Their strength depends on their emotions the most. And once their emotions are at wreak, their powers are unstable and would sometimes lead to calamities.

Rin is an epitome of unstableness.

She fears something and that fear is binding her off from her happiness.

Enchantresses that are like her isn't fit to enter contracts but as of there is only one enchantress for a knight, I cannot do anything. Rin is my fated one and I cannot change that.

" _Tomorrow's the contest. I'm feeling a bit nervous about this."_

"Why so? You're fine as you are."

" _What if I fade and disappear?"_

Disappearing is her fear. I still don't fully understand what she means but I believe she means that - what if she loses control of her abilities. Since enchantresses' abilities can be activated by singing after all.

 _"And I hurt Dad and anyone else? I would be heartbroken if I do that. I don't believe I can forgive myself if that happens."_

And it seems she's brought up in an environment without letting her know what magic is, what she really is and what she can do. She's clueless about Rilla. That or she is feigning ignorance.

"It would be fine, I assure you."

 _"'Assure you?' Hmmph, how can a dream assure me of something that would happen in the future?"_

But sometimes, when she's in a good mood, she's quite sarcastic and a bit too high tension. Just like when she thought I was not there, she shouted non-stop about the foods she would like to eat and when I told her how hilarious her made-up food was, she shouted "Shut it!" whenever I speak (which gave me a headache for the day.) Not to mention, her voice is quite high, a shout can cause internal ear bleeding.

"More so to believe me. I'm a dream. I'm from Rilla and though a novice, can use magic."

She's also fascinated when I speak of magic.

 _"Really? Can you give me a spell that will make me stay who I am?"_

"Just say this spell, ' _Ej siu non lario'_ and think of me strongly. If ever you'll disappear, I'll call you and give you a wake up call."

 _"Promise? You'll do just that if I say your spell?"_

I smile, something I've been doing genuinely a lot lately, "I promise."

* * *

 *****RIN KAGAMINE*****

These past few weeks, I've been having pleasant dreams.

Well, it's just my usual scenery but, that voice, Len, is there.

He's been my conversation pal and I tell him all my woes about keeping this singing contest from Dad, and how I feel very much frightened if my soul should disappear because of singing.

But everytime I talk to him, my fear eases and I feel somewhat relaxed and that nostalgic feeling is still there.

I am glad he appeared.

But Dad says otherwise.

When I told him about Len the first time, he became pale and asked me if Len told me about his last name. I did ask Len but he magnificently avoided the topic by throwing random things about magic at me. (Which is my weakness. I like anything magical, well not more than oranges though.)

Then, Dad told me to write diligently in my Dream Journal so he can look at it later. It seems that Len's name was a shock to him that he doesn't want to hear it anymore, thus he made me write a journal.

I don't put the full details in my journal though. Duh! I talk about singing to Len and Dad is against me singing, I can't just write something that will tell me off to my Dad. So I wrote about the things Len told me, about his world, Rilla, him being a 'handsome' knight (he really insisted on the adjective so I highlighted it on the journal), enchantresses and how their world is balanced by Cosmos and its guardians, Ami, Sola, Era and Cele.

Upon reading my journal, Dad's expression would turn pale and he would then call someone, I believe it's Miriam.

It is starting to eat my curiosity really. Why would Dad show that kind of expression with my dream? Is it because it is new and is giving magical information in my head? Or is it because it is Len?

I asked Dad about it and he told something that I don't know the real meaning within yet, _"I'm sorry Rin. I think I can't keep my promise to the both of you."_

* * *

 _Ej siu non lario._

 _Ej siu non lario._

 _Ej siu non lario._

I repeat the spell for the nth time.

Gosh, my heart has become a parade of elephants. It's thump is so loud I believe other people can hear it.

The children notice my stiffness and my nervousness so they round up on me and hold my hand, not to appease me but to join me in my silent nervousness.

We cuddle up together and shiver like lost puppies in a cold storm.

 _Ej siu non lario. Ej siu non lario. Ej siu non lario!_

You stupid Len. I thought when I say this spell, you'll call me. You narcissistic liar!

Miki goes up to us and shakes us one by one.

"KEEP YOURSELF TOGETHER!" then she slaps our hands so hard mine went red, "Nervousness will lessen the quality of your voices. Aren't you the one who told us, Rin?" I nod as I've remembered that I did, "So, what are you doing starting this igloo camp of nervousness?"

Some children who didn't join the igloo start to laugh which is contagious and is passed to the other children then to Miki and me.

Yes. What am I nervous for? It will be fine. It will be fine. Nothing bad will happen.

* * *

Our number is called and we line up at the stage for our formation.

The contest is just small-scale but the event management deliberately used a theater house for this. The seats are not full but it is enough to make me feel dizzy and out of breath.

Thank goodness my hand is still stinging of pain from Miki's slap, if weren't for this, I might've fainted before I've taken a step towards the behind curtains.

Miki looks at us and she gives a "Just breathe" wink and a "You can do it" thumbs up before she places her fingers on the organ keys.

 _Ej siu non lario._

I chant once again.

 _"Ej siu non lario. Ej siu non lario._ I am not afraid. I am not afraid. I can do this."

The keys are pressed and Miki's melody is produced. Gently, softly. The song is formed. We take our timed breaths and sing the lyrics.

So far so good. All that's left is my solo.

The chorus comes and it's my turn.

 _It's dark, I can't see!_

 _I can't hear a thing!_

 _I'm scared! I'm suffering! I'm lonely!_

 _In [this world where] each and every thing_

 _is disappearing,_

 _only your smiling face_

 _right now doesn't disappear._

 _Be singing a gentle song._

 _Even though you're wrapped in a world of loneliness_

 _I'm forever by your side._

 _Don't forget that._

 _You will never ..._

 _be alone._

 _I'm not lonely. You're here._

 _The warm hands that embrace me_

 _tell me so,_

 _even though I can't hear._

 _Your fingertips that touch me_

 _say "I love you."_

After my solo, I am proud that I made it without the images but then, it came, right as Miki plays some instrumentals towards the fade.

An image of me crying appeared, someone is on my arms, bloody and dying.

I was heartbroken, sad, and angry at the world.

My eyes are dark, dead. I am broken.

And a dark feeling bubbles from my chest.

I shake it off and hold my chest. My ears start to ring and I feel hot.

No. No. No. Not in front of this crowd. Not beside this children.

NO! NO!

 _Eij siu non lario. Eij siu non lario._

The feeling is starting to erase my senses, I am feeling numb and my sight is blurring.

The crowd claps and whistles but I can't hear them, the loud ringing and intense pain is all I can think of.

The children hold me and Miki goes to me. She asks me something, worry on their face.

 _Eij siu non lario._ I chant one last time before my consciousness faded.


	3. Chapter 3

*****LEN MIRRIA*****

The first time Rin chanted my spell, I am already connected to her. Though, she can't hear me because she's conscious, but I can hear her quite well from where I am (which was still the Sanctuary, in front of Meiko, kneeling and wearing the stuffy coat)

When Rin sang, I was glad I gave her that spell since I get to hear her sing.

That spell I taught her would allow the connection to connect despite being awake. I can't say anything to her at the time being but at least, I am watching (more like listening) over her.

Rin's voice is soft and melodic, and somehow, there was a feeling of nostalgia.

After her solo, she started sounding unwell.

Is she losing control?

"Rin! Can you hear me? Rin!" I call but no response. She's still conscious and I can't reach her.

I open my eyes, severing the connection and look up at Meiko.

"Let me pass through Rin's dream deeper. I think she's losing control of her ability."

Meiko nods and holds her sword tighter. The droplets of water that was suspended in the air started to vibrate until it burst into smaller drops of water, dripping on the floor and forming a magic circle below me. She chants a spell and it starts to lighten, emitting different hues of blue.

"I can only send you there for a short time. Hasten!" she exclaims. Her expression is strained but she stood her ground.

I close my eyes again, searching for the connection to Rin. When I found it, I open my eyes and before me is a scenery of vast blue sky and ocean. This is Rin's dream world.

I start to call for her, but she's not there. There is only the sound of waves and wind and that's that.

I click my tongue in annoyance.

"Who are you?" a soft voice asks.

I turn and see a little girl with black hair and brown eyes. Is this Rin? But she's just a child.

I smile, "I am Len. Are you Rin?"

She looks up at me and stares back at my eyes, "Yes, I am but at the moment I am not."

Riddles? Is she fond of riddles?

The girl keeps staring at me, nonchalantly and blankly.

"Then, are you fine now, Rin? You were kind of in a panic a while ago which made me come here to see you. And, I was hoping that once you see me, you'll be quite surprised and giddy since you've been fussing about when you can see me and – here I am – appearing handsomely in your dream!" I exclaim, mimicking an entertainer of a circus – jolly and comical. I was hoping it can lighten her mood a bit.

But she doesn't bat her eyes. She just stares at me and she smiles – not the cute kind of smile but the creepy kind. "Ahh, I see," shivers went to my spine and in reflex, I hold the hilt of my sword. "You're him. You're my knight, aren't you?" I flinch. My gut feel sends warning signals, that this girl is dangerous. "Did you come here to enter a contract with me?" and her brown eyes then turned to bright red.

I unsheathe my sword and hold it towards her. _A witch!_

"Who are you?!"

She hugs her small body and gives a laugh, "I am RIN, of course! And no one else. Anyone who calls themselves Rin other than me is a dead person. A ghost. A machine. A thing. A broken toy," then her expression softens, her hands fall to her side and slumped her shoulders forward, "Why does everyone ask me the same question? Even you, who are fated to be with me forever and always," She fervently shivers as she mutters something, which slowly became a chant of "Forever and always. Forever and always. Forever and always. **FOREVER AND ALWAYS!** "

A spell was casted around the dream and I was petrified. I click my tongue yet again and try to nullify the spell.

"Come now, dear!" the girl walks towards me, every step forward, her image changes as she grows from a black haired child to a blonde, short haired teenager. As she is in front of me, her face comes close to mine. She is kind of a beauty, a dangerous kind of beauty. She is very pale, her lips are red at first glance but at the closer look, it is because of blood from her lips which comes from cuts which I believe she did, her lashes are long and her eyes are the color of blood.

She touches my cheeks and she is cold.

"Ahh, this is what I've been waiting for so long. You're the one who can give me back what I once have. You're the only one who can help me," she coos. Then from my cheeks to my lips, her touch just simply gives me shivers and disgust.

"Now, to seal the contract…" she grins and was about to do the seal but I had finally broken free from her spell and I jump away her at the same time, slashing her face. She cries and shouts. It is rude to do that to a lady but – that criterion doesn't apply to witches.

"Stay away from me, witch."

She scowls at me before looking quite hurt, "You too? Why won't you accept me? WHY?!" then she falls on her knees and starts to cry. "Why? Why? Why? Why?!" her sobbing dies down and she stares at me, blankly like she did before attacking me, her hair fading back to black.

"I won't stop, _Allen_."

I click my tongue and try to slash her. But she had already disappeared and faded with the sound of the waves.

* * *

When I come back to my own consciousness, Meiko is giving such a pained and frightened expression. I go to her and shakes her, she is somewhat frozen, her eyes are blank as she remembers something.

She comes back to reality and she looks at me, her eyes dark. She picks her sword which she had let go when she somewhat had a vision, her hand, as I notice, is shaking. Then she glares at me. _Is it anger? Fear?_

"Meiko?"

"You…" her lips shiver and she slaps her face in such a force (to my surprise), she takes a deep breath and puts her sword back to her sheath. She looks at me indifferently and turns away, "I'm sorry Len. I cannot help you with this ceremony anymore," her voice finally calms.

"Why?"

She looks back but gives me a glare. Her look doesn't faze me. Something is wrong, that I know. I went to the dream of my enchantress only to find a witch waiting for me. Who wouldn't be wary of that? But I need this.

"I still need to enter a contract with an enchantress."

"You can't," her voice is low and dangerous. "Your enchantress is already a witch. You can't do that anymore."

"No. I still can. Rin – my enchantress, she was not that witch. She is something different."

Meiko clicks her tongue, "Don't you understand? Or don't you know who you just met?" she touches her forehead and taps her foot in agitation, "That was a _witch_ called Rillianne. And like all witches, she's crazy. No, she may be the craziest and the most dangerous of them all.

"She targets different enchantresses and tries to pull them to insanity and eats their soul. If she's in your enchantress's dream, then, it can only mean one thing…"

I feel like I'm bare naked and cold air passes through me.

"…she's gone, Len."

I lie down in my bed and cover my eyes with my arms.

Today was a long day and it kinda drained me, both physically and emotionally.

Usually, when I'm this tired, _that_ voice would come and tell me how pathetic I am but now, I can only hear someone calling my name and calling me a stupid narcissist.

A smile appears in my lips.

 _She's still alive._

* * *

 *****RIN KAGAMINE*****

I open my eyes, feeling a bit dizzy. I sit on my bed and groan at my headache.

"Rin?" Dad enters my room without knocking, worry is obvious in his face as he paces towards my bed. "Are you feeling fine now?"

I nod. Though I'm still feeling light-headed, the world seems to be turning and my ears give occasional ringing now and then, it's better than earlier.

I look at Dad and I'm in the guilt-lane again.

When I fainted at the contest, Miki seemed to call my Dad. So when I opened my eyes to find the always worrying green eyes of Dad, I knew that he knew that I've broken my promise not to sing again.

"Dad, I…"

"Don't be sorry," he starts to pat my head which is down. "I know of the contest. I just didn't stop you because I know how much you love singing. So much that you would try to keep it a secret."

I look up at him, surprised at the sudden revelation. Before I could ask how he know of it he continues, "I mean, I'm a light sleeper. Even the soft voice of singing practicing every night is enough to wake me." I gasp and he gives a smile, "Your singing is wonderful, Rin." My eyes feel watery in an instant. "Now. Can I cook you something? Any requests for the great chef of the Kagamine Clan?" he asks and puffs his chest proudly.

I wince and giggle at the same time. Dad isn't the greatest chef, heck, he doesn't know how to cook. But I guess he is trying. "Then, I'll just get something easy to eat. Like a porridge perhaps? With oranges on the side?"

"Got it," he stands up and ruffles my hair, I pout as he did that, "Now get to sleep princess. You need to rest."

I nod and salute at him. He laughs at the gesture but he sighs as he closes the door.

I don't want to sleep. But my head feels like mush.

So I keep on chanting the spell Len taught me to pass the time. And sometimes, call him stupid when the redundancy of words wears me.

And then, I grow tired, bored and thirsty.

I reach for the water bottle that is usually on my study table but it is empty. I groan and feel thirstier than earlier. I stand up from my bed, and with the water bottle on my hand, went downstairs for a drink.

The way down isn't easy. I would bump to the door and on the stairs' railings. When I stood up from my bed, I was feeling a bit fine but now, my world is turning upside down and I badly want to throw.

Reaching the kitchen, I run to the sink and did my thing. I wipe my mouth and sit on the chair for a bit. This feeling sucks.

I notice the mess that Dad made in the kitchen. The stove is still on, a pot on it, cooking something that does not smell nice at all. But on the counter, there is already nicely peeled oranges put in a white plastic plate. I smile at Dad's handiwork and try to look for the creator of such mess.

I hear Dad's voice, talking to someone. He is at his lab that was just a door away from the kitchen.

"Yes. It is shining again when I checked it earlier."

The conversation made me raise a brow.

"I don't know if we can do anything about this anymore. This is fate working its magic, Mir. Your brother is already calling her."

Call? Who?

"What? Are you serious? I've promised both of them to keep her from going back."

Crap. I'm getting dizzier. Maybe I should go back upstairs now.

I went to the dispenser and fill the bottle, closing it when it is full. I immediately retrace my steps slowly back to my room.

"Miriam, Rin herself, told me that she doesn't want to go back there!" Dad's voice is rather loud and agitated.

I halt. _Me? Doesn't want to go back? Where?_

I rest myself on the railings and listen.

What are Dad and Miriam talking about? I can't hear her voice, then, are they talking via phone?

"Listen here. Don't you care what happens to her? She said she lost it there. If she was to go back, she doesn't know if she can still be herself," it's been a long time since I've heard Dad raise his voice. Is the matter really that troublesome?

My head starts to spin again. I decide to stop eavesdropping and go back to my initial mission: to go up.

I take a step and the environment changes. I blink and look around me. A dark room with things covered with cloths. Boxes stacked neatly. The smell of dust is in the air and it is cold.

Odd, why am I in our attic? Wasn't I just in the kitchen? And the head splitting headache is mysteriously gone. Did I fainted and sleep-walked here?

It is dark, the lights are off but something is emitting a strange white light. Something that is covered like anything else in the room and is placed at the very corner.

In curiosity, I went to it and remove the cloth. The light disappears, like it doesn't want to be caught lighting up at all. The darkness fills the room and I open the only window in the room to let the moonlight give me visuals. After opening the window, I keep my eyes on the dark to let it be used to the darkness. When I see everything again, I went back to the mirror.

I gasp as I see the mirror that would usually appear in my dreams. An antique mirror with magical symbols on its frame. For a bit, I thought it was a different mirror. Just something quite similar to my mirror but it isn't. There is the same swirls and familiar unknown writings on the frame, the same scratched old mirror, the same size and same feel. It is the one from my dreams.

Questions of why it is here and how come I dream of this mirror almost every night are in my head. But I'm too awed to try to find answers for them. My reflection tells me so, my mouth is open and my eyes wide.

I touch the mirror and the familiar surface made my heart start to beat fast. Excitement, wonder and fear, all in one.

If this mirror exists, then is my dream guy real too? Len? And the horror girl?

I pull my hand to my chest and shake my head.

No, this can't be true. I may still be dreaming a new dream.

I slap my cheeks so hard I called myself stupid for doing so.

I feel pain. This is real. This is not a dream.

A melody starts to play from it. I yelp and step back, trying to hide from the mirror. But it just plays a song – a wonderful melody. I feel warm and nostalgic, like in my dreams. I go closer to it one more time and listen. I hum with it and a glow appears in the mirror. The source of light earlier.

I yelp again and hug my knees.

The glow disappears but the melody keeps on playing, enchanting me to sing with it.

I stand up and bite my cheeks. The urge to hum with it is strong, in curiosity of what might happen next. Will I finally see my dream guy? Or will that girl appear? Or will I know who Len really is?

Excitement. Wanting. Longing. Desire. And fear.

I want to see that guy. But I don't want that girl to appear.

And Len…

I wish he could be here to tell me that it's fine.

 _Eij siu non lario._

I repeat the spell three times and my heart calms.

I look at the mirror again, determined to find out the mysteries behind it.

I hum with the song and the glow appears. I continue and the glow grows bigger and bigger, as if it likes the sound of my voice and wants to hear more of it. As soon as the whole mirror is glowing, I stop humming.

I wait for something to happen but it just glows. It didn't disappear anymore, like it opened up to me and befriended me or something.

I touch the surface again and the coldness that it usually was feels so warm. I giggle at the feeling.

"Rin?" I hear Dad call, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the attic! Come here Dad. There's something amazing in here!" I happily shout, my hand still on the mirror.

"In the attic?" his voice doesn't sound too happy, "Rin! Don't touch anything!"

My happiness level dropped to zero. Dad isn't pleased. I try to pull my hand but I seem to be stuck. I pull again and again, but it doesn't move. "Dad, I'm stuck," the words seem to be a statement of fact rather than of emergency as it leaves my mouth.

I hear Dad's footsteps as he goes up and hear him curse loudly.

Then I feel like something's pulling me. I look back at the mirror to find out my hand to my arm is gone inside the mirror. Panic starts to rush to my head, "Dad!" I shrieked.

The mirror then pulls me faster as if it knew that it would lose me if Dad appears.

The doors open, Dad runs towards me who is already half-submerged in the mirror. I extend my other hand to him but the mirror does a one hard pull and I am gone.

* * *

 *****LEN MIRRIA*****

The connection is forcibly cut.

I curse and immediately prepare to go out my house to do a visit to a rather difficult pair.

It is a long walk so I use Josephine, a white, strong-willed steed that only listens to me. I saddle her as fast as I can and went to that certain man's house. I cover my face with a hood and on I go.

I dread at the journey since I need to pass by the town's commercial and business districts which is always full of people. Because of how I look, I usually get the stares from the people. Light blonde hair and royal blue eyes. Such is the distinguished look of royalties of the old kingdom which was overthrown years ago. And because I have these characteristics, I am usually the talk of the town whenever I pass through. And I don't like these talks.

Upon passing through these districts, I lower my hood, enough to hide my hair and to make me see the road. Like always, the place is bustling with crowds, rich people and merchants usually.

As I reach the end of the business district comes the crossroads, north is to the palace, east is the harbor and west is the Underbridge District. The cross road is centered by a huge circle which is the town's center where events are usually hold.

I pulled Josephine's reins navigating her to the harbor.

The road towards there is dark and damp. These are the streets where pirates and smugglers usually stay and just thinking about that makes me disgusted at this town's system.

By the corner, I click my tongue in annoyance as I see a little girl being crowded by people shouting the price that they can pay to gain reins over the girl.

Josephine stops walking and neighs loudly. I step down Josephine and touch her mane before walking towards the crowd.

The girl, who might be at the age of 6 or 7, has black hair and brown eyes. She has a fair complexion not for the scratches and bruises that are on her. Her hands are tied with a thick rope, her wrists bleeding because of it and the other end of the rope is tied at the bidder's waist.

"One hundred gold!" a man beside me shouts.

I look at the girl once again. Why would someone bid a large amount such as one hundred gold to a frail child?

"One hundred fifty gold!" another man in a gruff voice shouted.

The bidder looks agitated, "One hundred fifty gold. Going once, going twice!" He looks around and frowns. He pulls the rope hard making the girl fall down on her knees. "We have here a phoenix, people. It couldn't be only a one hundred and fifty gold, right?"

A phoenix?

The man pulls the rope again, telling the girl to turn to phoenix. The girl does as she's told, her hands appear to burn in an orange fire then it went up to whole body. The fire is soft and weak, not like the one which I know of. When the fire disappears, a bird bigger than the bidder appeared, it's wings tied by the rope which seems to be a magic item.

The phoenix tries to break free of its bind, struggling to free its wings but it grows tired and becomes a little girl again.

The bidding goes higher to the bidder's delight.

I can't handle this garbage anymore. I hold the hilt of my sword and chanted a spell of release. The first and second seals are released, evident as two intricate silver dragon heads appear on the sheath. I pull my sword and red fire blazes on the blade.

The crowd stares at me, unsure of what's about to happen.

I dash forward and severed the magical rope which keeps the phoenix prisoner. Fires from my blade crackles and roars as it slice the rope cleanly. As the rope is cut, the child transforms into a phoenix and flies away. This made the bidder angry.

He wields his own sword. I swing my sword and close the seals. The dragon heads disappears from the sheath and the fires extinguishes.

The bidder attacks me, so do a few men who bid but the fight is easy. I am trained because I have something to accomplish and they are a just men who wields the sword because they have one.

I dodge at their clumsy attacks and I slice them like paper, neatly in two halves. As soon as the mob is down to half, most of them decided that they've met someone they shouldn't have and tails between their legs, run off. I let them run away except for the bidder.

I made sure he'd be cut to bits by bits before I burn his corpse together with the ones I just killed.

* * *

A/N:

Domo~ Kuro'Usagi here!

Dear Reader,

If you had already read my other story entitled, "Neo-Child" and have come this far in this new story of mine - I guess there's no need to explain it further.

This story, "The Dreamer and the Cursed" is "Neo-Child"s rewritten version. Dun-dun-dun-duuuunn!

Though, Neo-Child is a small child of mine and it isn't polished well, dear new readers, you can also read Neo-Child. (Caution"You may read spoilers since that story is this story's base afterall.) It depends upon you.

BUT! In this story, I added and changed some few things to make the development more interesting, so patron readers, you can also read this story to see what's different and if this one is better or nah.

And so - welcome to "The Dreamer and the Cursed". I hope you'll enjoy this story.

P.S:

Though, it's still too early in the story, I would like to ask you readers suggestions on the following scenes/topic:

 **\- Date**

 **\- Jealousy Outbursts**

As all characters aren't introduced yet, you can also suggest characters that would act your suggested scene/ you can just vaguely put "male goes like this and female goes like that" if you don't have any idea who would act who.

This would greatly help me.

Thank you very much.


	4. Chapter 4

*****LEN MIRRIA*****

I knock at the door of a cream-colored house near the harbor. The door immediately opens revealing a purple-haired person, Gakupo, smiling idiotically at me. He points at his cheeks, "You missed a spot here."

Mirroring him, I wipe it off with the back of my hand and sure thing, a dark stain from what I did earlier is left behind.

"So, did you meet someone strong?" he lets me inside his house and I ignore his question. I sit on their sofa, a soft blue covered seat which I just labeled mine. "Ahh… I guess since they all died, you didn't." he answers his own question.

"Can I speak to Luka?"

Before Gakupo could answer, a pink-haired beauty steps in and stands beside her husband with a smile. "Yes, what can I do for you, Len?"

* * *

In Rilla, in our world, there are two different races. Humans and fayes.

Humans and fayes are quite similar to each other. They live in Rilla and they believe in Cosmos, the creator of everything. They breathe the same air and do almost the same things. But Fayes are blessed with the ability of magic and that is enough reason for the human's antagonism towards fayes.. Because of this difference, both races don't get along well.

As the relationship becomes harsher, war started on who will rule the lands. Like any war, it was bloody, a chaos, there was death everywhere.

The fayes had the advantage in the war of lands for they have their abilities that can cause immediate damage to humans but the humans have this adaptive ability. Some of the humans, are granted by the Cosmos, skills that are unique from others, and from this skills, the humans created items that have the same abilities that fayes can do. These skilled humans were called Blue Bloods, for they use their blood in the creation of the magic items.

By using magic items, humankind and fayekind become of at the same standing in strategic matters in the war.

But the Cosmos became angry. When the final battle was set, before swords and spells were unleashed, a storm in between the races appeared. Lightning streaked the sky and the goddess of creation appeared before the two races, the Cosmos.

 ** _"You imbeciles. I've created this world and I made you, humans and fayes, to be the balance of it. Why do you fight and destroy the beautiful things that I had made? Is it because, you, humans, long to have the ability of Magia? Or is it because, you, fayes, believe that I am in favor of the humans? Nay. You are both wrong. You fight because you don't understand each other. Then I shall create a connection. A connection where humans can have the ability of Magia and where fayes can see what I see about the humans. You'll light that connection and create your story. Entertain me. Dance. Sing. Act."_**

 ** _"But be warned, these connection is also lethal, for humans may abuse this power and fayes may succumb to the new feelings that they might experience."_**

The Cosmos disappeared but the storm stayed, flooding the war fleets of both race.

No one died but the war was stopped because of both races' fear of the goddess' wrath.

And unknown to the two races, a different kind of fayes appeared: they have the appearance of beautiful humans yet have the destructive ability of the nature itself. They are called the Enchantresses.

* * *

"What can I do for you, Len?" Luka tucks a lock of pink hair behind her ear as both Gakupo and her sits in front of me.

"I believe you know of it already."

She smiles and waves her right hand over a table between us. A large leather bound book appears, its cover having intricate designs of silver colored swirls and spirals. Her hand stays above the book, chants a spell and it flips open. Its pages waft the smell of shelved parchments. The flipping stops revealing a blank yellowish page in the book.

"Ask your question," she places her hand neatly back on her lap.

"Rin Kagamine," is all I say. The page then is blotted by a black dot, a line follows and a curve, until it writes a letter in a cursive form. The letter turns to words and the words becomes sentences.

 _Rin Kagamine doesn't exist._

I click my tongue and glared at Luka. She blinks and smiles, "It's not broken, I tell you. It's stating the fact. Rin Kagamine doesn't exist. In our world, I say."

"Our world? What do you mean about that?" I ask but she shrugs and gives me a feigning look.

The clogs in my mind begin to turn using the hint that Luka told me. Rin doesn't know anything about Rilla and magic because she's not from here? Then, why is she an enchantress?

I try another word again, "Rin Kagamine. Other world."

The page erases the current writing that it has and writes another one. This time, it writes plenty of places from different worlds written in smaller fonts and enough for the page to be filled. Luka and Gakupo stare at it and whistle. "It appears there is quite a number of Rin Kagamine in the universe."

I don't take the time to read all of them and says another, "Rin Kagamine. My enchantress."

It takes time before it erases the entire list it made before writing something that might not be worth at all. But this time, instead of writing something, it shows a black and white picture of a certain mirror that I'm familiar of. Under the picture, the book writes:

 _Mirano Dimea et Krono_

"Mirror of Dimension and Time" Luka whispers, awe obvious in her voice. "I didn't know it still exists."

"I didn't know you didn't know something," Gakupo comments.

Luka giggles, "Yes but, in history, that mirror was broken when the Witch of Time used it to turn back time."

Upon hearing the name 'Witch of Time', I, who was wondering why the book showed me that mirror, look at Luka and asks, "The Witch of Time? Do you mean 'Rillianne'?"

She nods, "That mirror was owned by the Enchantress of Dimensions, her sister. There's not much information about it but it lets you see to the past, present and future of the different dimensions."

The mirror, Rillianne and the connection to Rin being severed. Rillianne was at Rin's dream, so the possibility of her coming back to Rin is high. It could be the reason why I can't hear Rin anymore but

I try asking the book about the mirror's whereabouts but it pauses, starts to write something, erases it and writes another one until it scratches the whole page and closes the book.

"Oh," Luka blinks, surprised at the book's attitude, "I guess, the All-Knowing Book also don't know everything at all." The book seems to hear this and as if sulking, disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving ashes behind. Luka gasps, "How dare you," she sighs to calm herself, "I guess I need to make a new one, one who doesn't throw tantrums like a child."

"Is there another way to find the mirror?"

The pink-haired shakes her head, "I'm sorry but, if the book doesn't know it, I don't know it either, since I'm the one who made it."

I sigh rather loudly.

"How about that map?" Gakupo suggests.

"What map?"

"The map where you can find the end of the legame? Since when you asked the book about this Rin's whereabouts, titling her as your enchantress, the book gave a specific answer. So, I think if you ask the locator, you can -" before he finish, Luka stands up and claps her hands.

"Splendid! I didn't think of that!" a yellowish scroll appears in front of her. She grabs it, unrolls it and puts in on the table. Like the page in the book, it is blank.

"This is the locator. A very rare item that finds the unknown or known ends of the string," Gakupo explains, his arms crossed over his chest.

"How does it work?"

He grabs my hand and unsheathes a knife from his buckle belt. He, then, cuts me a bit and let the blood drip on the scroll. The drop of blood then moves to the center of the scroll and a map appears on it. The single dot of blood is located at Gakupo's house, here.

"That's odd," he looks at Luka, his brows furrowed in confusion, "Is this supposed to do this?

Luka looks down at the scroll and shakes her head, "I don't think so. Usually, it shows the two dots even how far each are. But right now, it's only Len's location which appears."

I look at the red dot closely and somehow, I feel like I am about to be sucked in by something that I don't know.

There is an uncertain beating in my chest. It feels like it's been squeezed tight by a certain something close to ropes. And the dot moves.

The single dot becomes two, the new one beside the other. A single black line can be barely seen in between them. Then the new dot moves far away and stops at a certain place.

I frown as I see where it stops.

 _Off all places, why is it there?_

I take a breath and the tightening in my chest eases. The dots become a single one again.

"We're sorry Len," Gakupo runs his hand through the long locks of his hair, "We don't know what's wrong with this locator."

I look at them, flabbergasted, "Wait, didn't you see that?"

They look at me questioningly, "See what?"

"For a bit, when I was looking at the scroll, the dots became two and the other one moved to here," I point at the place where I least want to go.

They look at the place I've pointed and Gakupo looks back at me worriedly. "Len, this place is…"

"I know," I massage the in-between my eyes which is starting to get tired. After knowing the place, I just start to get tired. I didn't get to sleep this few days because of talking to Rin and I guess the fatigue is catching up.

"If you want, I can go with you," Gakupo continues.

I shake my head, "No. Luka's expecting, right? You need to stay beside her always."

Luka smiles and says a thank you. Gakupo on the other hand, continues to stare at me with worry.

"We'll be closely watching you," he pats my shoulder and sighs in resignation. He knows me, not best but at least he knows how stubborn I can be, "If ever I find you in danger, we'll immediately come to you, understand?"

* * *

The place where the second dot stopped was by the Mystic Falls. In a cottage near it, was a place where we used to live.

I remember that I like being in that cottage. Because there was just this certain warm feeling that invades in me as I ran around the house. There were also endless puzzles in that place. Puzzles that if solved, can lead you to another place, which is why, I called these puzzles 'keys' because they open certain doors leading to different places.

The whole cottage is a puzzle itself.

I don't know why we live in that cottage even if we have a castle. I don't know why there are certain things in that cottage that are precious to _her_. I don't know why I feel nostalgic around the place. I don't know why every time I try to solve a puzzle, _she_ would frown at me and tell me to take it easy and let time unseal those keys. I don't know why she told me that, so I finished all the puzzles I could find.

Until I found that one last puzzle.

I tried to finish it. I haven't even solved it yet. And yet, someone burned the cottage when I was away looking for a gift for _her_.

She was inside the cottage then.

That was the time she disappeared.

* * *

And now, I am surprised to see. For the whole eight years that I didn't come back here, the once burned to crisp cottage is back to what it was once, a quaint two story cottage.

I find it odd. For the form and the mystery that shrouds it is the same to once it was.

I take a step forward and knock at the door three times. Nobody answers. I knock again, but not a single noise is inside. I push the door open and just like it once was, I hear some mechanisms of metal hitting each other. What welcomed me was still the same interior. The red seat in front of the fireplace, the wooden table in the kitchen, the chairs that I used to make a make-shift stand and the swirling stairs going up, everything is still in their rightful place.

The place is full of memories of me and her. Memories when I was the richest boy in the world. But now, everything is but an illusion. I am blinded by my longing for the past.

Thinking that someone is toying with me, I turn around to go out. With a few steps away from the outside, I hear a beautiful melody. The door suddenly bangs close and I lost my consciousness.

* * *

 *****RIN KAGAMINE*****

Leon Kagamine isn't really my biological father. When I _woke_ up, he was the first one to welcome me back. I don't know a single thing about everything. I don't remember anything. He was just smiling at me as I tried to recall who he is and who I am.

I was once dead. But the Tech Sorcerer raised me back. I was called a Neo-Child then. A new life from a previous. I wasn't one of a kind, there are others like me, but I was a bit different.

Neo-Children are deemed as a revolution to creation since the Tech Sorcerer made life after death. So some people looked down on us.

Leon stopped creating Neo-Children and those who are already made kept their identities hidden.

Neo-Children have advanced abilities compared to normal people. Speed, intelligence, beauty, charm and strength. We are superior. But they lack one thing, emotions. They do socialize with other people, but their reactions are based for what's good for them. We are programmed to do so. To be logical.

I was the black sheep. Because when I woke up, for unknown reasons, my chest ached and tears fell. I have emotions. I have dreams.

But these emotions are too much. That's why every year, I restart. I'll erase everything that I feel so I can live a proper Neo-Child life.

Because if I can't restart…

My heart aches, my body tenses. I keep on calling for someone's name that I don't know. I keep on hearing another voice, looking for me. And worst… I can kill other people. I can become another person. I can't be Rin anymore.

* * *

I can still hear the melody.

A warm feeling invades my whole existence.

Someone's warm hand touches mine.

 _"I promise, I won't let you feel that way again…"_

I notice some strands of long golden hair, "Who are you?"

 _"What do you wish the most?"_

I close my eyes, deep in thought, "I want to stay as Rin. I want to be me."

Her hand touches my cheeks, _"Then you'll be Rin. The one and only Rin."_

I open my eyes and see her gentle blue eyes. I am overwhelmed with happiness as I saw a familiar face of a woman.

She is the pretty lady that I've been seeing lately whenever I sing.

She smiles at me but slowly disappears.

 _"Don't worry. You have a new heart. A new life. All there's left is to look forward."_

And then, I am alone in that black void.

* * *

 *****LEN MIRRIA*****

When I woke up, I am in front of the antique mirror which I've dreamed off. _Mirano Dimea et Krono._ The Mirror of Dimensions and Time. When the book showed this, all I could think was the fact that we owned it while we lived here. This was the last puzzle piece that I couldn't solve.

The melody which lulled me to sleep plays again coming from the mirror.

For a bit, I was amazed, an inner want of finding more about where the music comes from bubbles in my consciousness. But I pull myself together. I'm here to find Rin.

I gently touch the mirror's surface. Just like any mirror, it's cold. My reflection's frown changes to a gape as a flick of light appears at my touch. I remove my hand and the light disappears.

 _Interesting._

I touch the mirror again and the light appears. I don't let my hand go and the light grows until it covers the mirror. The cold surface is replaced by warmth.

I close my eyes to feel the warmth but see a glimpse of golden hair under the sun.

I open my eyes so sudden for a picture in my head is suddenly stuck. I can't seem to shake off the wonder of her smile. I look back at the mirror and to my surprise, a girl is in the mirror, dressed in all white, her hand on mine, tears on her cheeks.

The feeling of tightening in my chest comes back.

"Rin? Is that you, Rin?"

She shakes her head and her mouth moves but I can't hear a thing. I observe the movement of her lips and understand, _"I don't know if I am Rin. I don't who I am."_

"Why are you crying?" a stupid question that I blurt out.

She smiles sadly, " _I don't know either."_

Then the melody starts to fade, the light flickers slowly to black, same with her reflection.

"What's happening? Where are you going?"

I hear a crack from the mirror and true, there is a large crack from the bottom.

She wipes her tears and gives one last smile, _"I'm going far away."_

The melody halts and mirror breaks.

* * *

I stay inside the cottage for a breather.

That girl gives somewhat similar vibe to the one from my dreams, though, she seems more mature in my dreams.

I once thought of it as a product of my tired mind and imagination but now, I take it back. It could mean something that I need to figure out.

When I take a step outside the cottage, the feeling of tightening in my chest, comes back again, a gust of wind forms around me and a magic circle appears below me. I panic for a bit, thinking that it is a trap but I hear something strange, a voice of a screaming girl coming from above.

I look up and true enough, there is a girl: the same girl I saw in the mirror. She falls on me and I feel something soft on my lips.

The magic circle breaks and disperses into small crystals, blown by the wind.


End file.
